true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Stackhouse/Season 6
Jason, Jessica, Tara, Pam and Nora escape through the stairwells. As they are leaving, the building explodes. Jason wants to go back for Sookie just as Pam wants to go back for Eric. Nora however, insists that they must keep moving. Eric and Sookie pull up next to the compound in a stolen authority SUV and pick up Nora, Pam, Jessica and Tara in order to escape. Before they leave, the compound explodes. They see a blood covered Bill fly out from the burning wreckage just before speeding off themselves. As they continue their escape they hear an important news report on the radio from Governor Truman Burrell, declaring open season on vampires. Eric stops the car at a desolate beach, saying he needs to speak with Nora in private. Nora confronts Jason about Warlow. When he refuses, Nora glamours Jason to find out what he knows. Jason tells Eric and Nora that Warlow killed his parents. It turns out Nora only knows Warlow from the book of Lilith as her progeny. Nora looses the connection to Jason and he pulls a gun on her saying he is sick and tired of being brain raped by the vampires. When Sookie steps in front of the gun, Jason decides that she loves vampires more than him so he walks off, stating Sookie is now dead to him. Jason walks aimlessly down the street. A car stops for him and he takes the ride happily. The eerie stranger who picked him up seems to know Bon Temps from a long time ago saying he had family there although they are mostly dead now. The stranger wants to hear about Jason's story just to pass the time. Jason has spilled his entire life to the stranger giving him a ride. As he finishes his story about all he really needs is to keep Warlow away from his sister, the stranger says "You cannot keep Warlow away from Sookie." Jason realizes he had not told his sister's name and believes the stranger is actually Warlow. Jason pulls his gun and points it in the stranger's face only to find him laughing. He pulls the trigger and in a flash of light the stranger is gone. The bullet goes through the window leaving Jason in the passenger seat of the moving vehicle. The stranger reappears in front of the car and uses light magic to halt it. Jason jumps out pointing his gun. He tells the stranger, to meet his maker and prepares to shoot. The stranger reveals himself as Niall Brigant and explains he is Jason's fairy grandfather. Niall tells Jason that he has been watching over him his whole life. When Jason asks to prove this, he goes into many embarrassing personal things from Jason's life. Jason then asks why Niall didn't reveal himself before. Niall replies he was testing Jason and he failed miserably. He is not Warlow but if he had been Jason would surely be dead blabbing all his business to a stranger. If Jason wants a hand in killing Warlow he needs to get his head straight because he is clearly underestimating Warlow's strength. Jason and Niall enter Sookie's home looking for her. Niall asks where Warlow appeared to Sookie before and Jason takes him to her bathroom. He uses his Photokinesis abilities to find the portal. He tells Jason he is going to find out if Warlow has escaped or not before jumping into a rift and disappearing. Jason tries to go through as well but hits the wall. As he looks around worried, Niall flies back through the portal on top of Jason, soaking wet. He looks at Jason and says that its worse than he thought. Sookie comes home and Jason introduces her to their fairy grandfather. They make dinner and sit down to eat. Niall tells them he is there to kill Warlow and has been tracking Warlow for a very long time. He also announces that Warlow has come back, but before they go after him he must let Sookie know everything. Niall's bloodlines are the first of all faeries and is considered as royalty, making Niall king of their tribe, Sookie a princess and Jason nothing since the gene skipped him. Warlow massacred Niall's village when he was a child and murdered his parents. Since then Niall has been tracking Warlow. He found him again when one of his sons was confronted by Warlow and forced to make the contract that gives Sookie away to him. Warlow showed up again years later on the night he killed Sookie and Jason's parents which was also the same night Claudine managed to blast him into a dark realm, where he had been ever since. There is a power passed down the bloodline through the generations and only their bloodline can use it, create an orb of light that can kill any vampire on touch and a light that's more powerful than the sun. Unfortunately for Sookie this ability is only a last resort. Using it would drain her light completely. Niall also teaches her how to make her magic go further from less. Category:Character Biography Category:NEED WORK